memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Bashir, I Presume
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x16 | production = 514 | airdate = week of | teleplay = | story = | director = | altimage = yeager 65674.jpg }} "Doctor Bashir, I Presume" was the 114th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 16th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 24 February 1997. The episode was written by and and directed by . Summary Julian Bashir is selected to be the template for Doctor Lewis Zimmerman's new Long-term Medical Holographic program, although it reveals a secret from Bashir's past that could end his career. References Characters :Amsha Bashir • Julian Bashir • Richard Bashir • James Bennett • Jadzia Dax • Emergency Medical Hologram (Deep Space 9) • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Long-term Medical Holographic program • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • Lewis Zimmerman • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) • Nog • Prinadora • Khan Noonien Singh Locations :Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office Adigeon Prime • Adigeon system • Earth • Jupiter Station • Musilla Province • New Zealand • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Starfleet Headquarters Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort, in opening credits) • • • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • • ([[federation light cruiser (Intrepid variant)|Federation Intrepid-variant light cruiser]]) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill Antidean • Cardassian • Jem'Hadar States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • Starfleet Judge Advocate General • United Federation of Planets Federation Supreme Court • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical School Other references :accelerated critical neural pathway formation • argonite • cerebral cortex • dabo • dabo girl • darts • director • DNA resequencing • dom-jot • Emergency Medical Holographic program • Eugenics Wars • ganglion • genetic engineering • hologram • holographic communicator • Long-term Medical Holographic program • intelligence quotient • Kama Sutra • latinum • marriage contract • prayko • prion • snail juice • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • superhuman • Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge Appendices Related media *Zimmerman returns to DS9 in "So a Horse Walks into a Bar...". * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "By Inferno's Light". doctorBashirVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.8.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "By Inferno's Light". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Robert Picardo as Zimmerman and EMH Images yeager 65674.jpg| . doctor Bashir I Presume.jpg|Episode image. lMH.png|Long-term Medical Holographic program. morn.jpg|Morn. uSSTrialDS9.jpg| . bennett.jpg|Rear Admiral Bennett. zimmerman.jpg|Lewis Zimmerman. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5